vampire love
by angel's hot555
Summary: lilo and sitich love to play vampire slayer in hopes of slaying a real vampire but little do that know that a close friend is one will angel and her new friend's lilo's long lost Cousin be able to change there mines or diy tring
1. th need for blood

The Need for Blood

It has been one month since I have been put in this glass prison by Gantu, who even had the courtesy to give me a pillow and a few blanket. Even though he s given me the blankets to cover up, I ve decided to use them as bedding g to make it more comfortable in here. Though, a pillow and blanket does make things more comfortably in here. I was thinking ahead about the temperature and since this is a very hot island. I decided to ask Gantuand 625 if that they could put some sort of cool-air machine that could be installed in this glass prison that has become my home. After much convincing, I was able get my cool-air machine, which was called an Air Conditioner on this planet, but instead a full size A.C. I received a miniature version of it, thus giving me to change the temperature in this glass home. Once they left, I put the temperature on 15 degrees and boy did it feel nice where I was now, even a prisoner to this glass home it was still comfortable. You would think this would be freezing to a person of a diminutive size to you, but it was very nice to me, as I am Experiment 624, but call me, Angel, and I m what people call A Nosferatu or for short, a vampire.

Today was like every other, however, I ve been noticing my sleeping habits have started changing on me. Aside from that, what bothered me was the feeling of weakness in my body for some strange reason.

**What? Why am I weakening?** I thought.

I gasped when I finally realized what was happening.

"**Darn it. Time for blood already?**" I complained to myself, shaking my head with grief.

Suddenly the door opened, letting in Gantu and 625 as they argued over something stupid.

Just another routine check up, I thought to myself.

"Stop bugging me, 625, Gantu complained.

"Maybe if you weren't such a loser and actually catch an Experiment maybe I wouldn't have to " 625 smirked, walking over to my glass home, " I brought sweet cheeks" he open the prison a little ways, letting out my cool air escape as slid the sandwich inside.

As he slid me the sandwich, I couldn't help but stare at his veins as I needed blood. However, as I thought of a way to get that chubby are arm of his, I also thought of being harmed by Gantu too. To my dismay, I decided not to go after his juicy, tasty-looking veins.

"Damn that s cold. I m surprised that it isn't snowing in there," 625 chuckled, but giving me a perplexed look too.

I just smiled, **thank you**, not really knowing how to reply.

Gantu and 625 didn't stay long, and when they left, loneliness and sadness sank in. I began weakening as I ate the sandwich, beginning to lie down to prevent from getting even weaker. Lying flat on my back and putting both of my paws below my chest on one another, I closed my round eyes and fell asleep, hoping for sweet dreams.

(She's dreaming now)

I was in a beautiful field, with the sun shining brightly on my shiny pink fur. To my amazement, I saw my bugee bu standing there, admiring his surroundings. Just for a little fun, I decided to sneak up on him by using the tall grass to my advantage. So I hid in the tall grass, before even managed to get five feet behind him, he turned around and smiled to me.

Come on out, Angel. I know you re there," Stitch smiled wider as he watched me.

I wonder how he could've known about my hiding stance. I didn't question him, but jumped on him and followed it with long loving kiss.

"**Oh stitch. I love you so very much. I never want to let you go** " I purred.

I love you too, Angel," he chuckled.

**You make me feel so young every time I'm near you**, I smiled.

(Ok ay, I m noting you that I am putting Leroy and Stitch the movie in to factor here)

Same here, Angel, he smiled wider.

"Stitch, you where made four years after me."

"Yeah i know uumm tag your it!" he tapped me and ran off.

I know this game Jumba, had taught me this game when I was activated the first time,' I happily thought as I ran after him.

I was catching up to him, I jumping into the air, and landing on top of him , we were having fun. We cuddled a bit, rolling down the hill, stopping at the bottom of the hill, staring at one another s eyes. And pressed are lips, locking in a passionate kiss. Suddenly it was getting dark out. I looked up and saw gray clouds in the sky with lightning flashing. Suddenly, I lost my control, releasing my other two arms and fangs, I bit into my bugee bu's neck. The moment after I did that, everything went black.

I opened my eyes, trying to get up but I felt too weak and out of breath to move around. The worst part was I felt like I was drowning under water as I gasped for air.

**OH NO! I've gone too long without any blood**, I thought, seeing 625 come into the storage room.

" Are you feeling alright?" He asked me, having a worried look on his face.

I was so weak, all I could do really was shake my head no.'

"Well, is there something I can do to help?" 625 wondered.

**Yes, anything will be appreciated**," I noted.

Sure thing, hot cakes, he agreed, opening my container, picking me up, and left the room.

625 took me to the sick bay. We were alone and it was the perfect place to get my blood and the best thing was, Gantu was out finding another job again after getting fired yet again. I bit down onto his neck, drinking as much blood out of 625 without necessarily killing him.

You re very lucky, Gantu isn't here, 625 started tearing up as I drank, trying to get me off of him.

He started weakening, slowly losing his grip with life as I drank and drank his blood. 625 calmed down after I stopped to take breather, letting go to let the sweet blood slide down my throat and purred in satisfaction. I decided not to go for seconds, only because he was too weak and I didn't want to go on and kill him. I got the amount I needed so there was no point on going on.

Why did you do that to me? I thought we were friends? 625 sadly said, letting out a few tears.

**We are and you did help me. I feel much better thanks to you, and I m grateful of that. I assure you, your body will feel much better if you eat something**, I left him, as he tried getting up, looking wobbly.

Before leaving, I decided to get cloak to shield me during the sun, as it was day time right now. However, where to find a cloak my size in this ship is nonexistent. Thinking up a quick plan, I went off to find something to cover. I went into Gantu and 625 s room, cut up some of Gantu s old uniforms and made myself a makeshift cloak. Though, great as it looked and felt when put on, my paws still stood out, but other than that, I wasn't too worried.

After getting my cloak, I ran out of the ship and into the forest as fast as I could. After awhile, I decided to walk the rest of the way. Thanks goodness for the trees blocking the sun, though, I must admit, the light was really bothering my hands. They just itched like crazy. I wanted to just bite them off with how uncomfortable it felt. The worst part was I forgot how to get to Lilo s house. It s been so long since I ve been there and I was properly introduced to my surrounds really.

"**Just absolutely perfect. Now I have to ask for directions**, I said with disbelief, shaking my head with disappointment.

After leaving the forest, I found a boy skinny boy with sunglasses and dagger birthmark on his neck, playing with his dog. Well, since he was the only one around and possibly the answer to my question, I went over to ask him where Lilo lived. After all, everyone in this town knows one another, so I just figured he would know where Lilo and Stitch lived.

"**Ummm excuse me, but do you know a little girl named, Lilo Pelekai? She walks around with a blue dog. You know her? How do you get to lilo's house?**" I asked the boy.

He gave me a troubled look and nodded his head, Yeah I know her. Are you trying to find where she lives? the boys asked.

**Yes. I would love to know. It s been a long time since I ve been to her house so my memory on how to get there is a bit faulty**," I told him, which was the truth really.

Well, I guess I can help. Fallow this road going south, take a right, it should take you to another road. Continue down until you see a dirt road and it should take you to her frozen gates of Hell for a home, he pointed to the black road next to us.

I didn't know what to say at the end of his directions. Maybe he didn't like her. I don t know.

**Thank you**, I smiled and started fallowing the road.

You haven t seen the last of us, he called out as I walked further away.

I turned around and both of them were gone. It was as if I was talking to imaginary friend I could see. It bothered me a little bit, as I ran to my bugee bu. I only hoped one thing And that was him being safe.

**special tank you to ElectricCircuslover, popperEXP700 and stitch8000 they all have been an inspirations on me and a great big thanks to ElectricCircuslover for editing it**


	2. powers and limits

Chapter 2

Powers and Limits

I decided to take a short cut to my love's home. I leaped into the air, landing on the roof, and started hopping from one roof to another, until I finally found the dirt road leading to my bugee bu.

'I finally made it to Lilo's house,' I thought to myself, as I ran up the stairs.

I knocked on the door, trying to contain my excitement as much as I could as I knocked.

"I'll get it!" Called a familiar voice from inside the house.

I stood back as the door opened, revealing a shocked, one-eyed noodle, Pleakley.

"Aaaahhhhh!" He panicked, shutting the door in an instant.

**"Well…That was rather rude,"** I mumbled to myself as I heard a little girl's voice, "Who is it Pleakley?"

Pleakley still screaming in panic, he yelled out, "It's a pink little monster in a cloak that wants to kill us all!"

'Just shut up,' I thought, feeling more insulted with every word that came out of his mouth.

"That's what you thought too when we had Halloween last year. You ended up scaring away our first tricker-treater before Spooky came along," Lilo laughed, approaching the door.

"Well, that little girl should've been less realistic," Pleakley complained.

"Whatever," Lilo sighed, opening up the door to find me, who looked like she just seen a ghost, "Angel…Um…Hello. I wasn't expecting to see you again. How did you escape?" She wondered, motioning to me to come in with her hands.

I thanked her and took a seat on the couch, taking my cloak off and tossing it away afterwards.

"**I duped 625 by thinking I was really sick and needed to go to the sick bay. When I got there, I pushed him down and ran off. I'm much faster than most experiments and he's so over weight, it's not hard to out run him. Lucky me too, because Gantu was out trying to find another job due to be fired yet again. So it was easy with him out of the picture**," I fibbed a little bit, "**Hmmmm…Where's Stitch? It seems awfully quiet around here without him and I would really love to hug him again. I miss that feeling**," I asked, scanning the room.

"Stitch is in anger management," Lilo shook her head in disgust.

**"Anger Management?"** I asked, shocked to hear those words.

She sighed, "Yes. My cousin is here to visit for awhile and since he's been here, he's been a real night mare. My cousin keeps taking our stuff and throwing it away. Well, Stitch got tired of it and decided to take him to Anger Management to help with the o'hana's problem. I think it'll help my cousin and Stitch to be honest with you.

"**Well, that's nice of my bugee bu. Thanks for telling me**," I smiled.

Lilo and I chatted for some time. Having some laughs and some tears in the process. It was like we were really bonding now.

After awhile, the living room door opened, letting in Stitch who kept mumbling to himself. I wanted to go up and hug him, but I thought it would be more suitable for him to just find me sitting on the couch.

As I heard Stitch mumbling, I there was another voice my sensitive ears were picking up. Strangely, it sounded like the same boy who I asked for directions to get here.

"Uuuhhh…Yeah…Sure," the boy said with disbelief.

"I hate him," Stitch growled, taking off his disguise and throwing it next to book case in frustration.

"**Why? What does he do to make you mad**?"I asked him, who was too upset to notice me as he went into the kitchen.

That familiar voice came into the house, revealing that same boy from earlier. He closed the door, smiled, and sat next to me, still wearing his sunglasses, sandwiching me between him and Lilo. To be honest, the kid gave me the creeps when he smiled bigger at me.

"Wait for it," the boy said quietly, still keeping that smile.

Stitch's head suddenly popped out, "Angel?!" he cried out happily running up to me and hopped on to the couch, leading up to a hug with a long kiss fallowing.

"EEEWWWW!" Lilo and her cousin said in unison.

"Aaaaawe, that just makes me want to, what's the word… 'Gag?'" The boy chuckled.

I was picking up a sense of jealousy in his voice when he said that, but the fact is, it was the way he made it sound that agitated me.

We broke off the kiss after that, "**Oh, I think you're just jealous. I mean, Stitch and I have each other, and you don't have anyone but yourself**," I crossed my arms as I told him.

"Pah! I'm as jealous as a shark wishing for fins," he hopped off the couch with a cocky tone in his voice as he left to go in to the hallway.

As he left an older version of Lilo came into the room.

"No, no, no. No more experiments," the lady scolded, pointing at me as she said it.

"C'mon, Nani. She isn't doing any harm to anyone," Lilo called out, hopping of the couch with Stitch.

"That's what you said about the last one. Do you remember what it did to my jeep? It ate half of my vehicle and I'm not letting this one ruin the house too," the lady yelled, throwing the broom at me.

Before the broom got too far, the boy leaped out of the hallway, and caught the broom, breaking it in half and tossing the two pieces to the side.

"Kupka, why did you do that?" Nani asked in shock.

"The one thing I can't stand is having a beautiful women get hurt because of the way she is. It's not her fault she was made by a mad scientist with abominable brethren. She's got a lot of personality and beauty to her, and I'm not going to allow you to kick her to the curb or hurt her because you feel that they're all trouble to you. So suck it up and deal with it, Nani," Kupka scolded, looking up to her with defiance as I blushed.

"Fine, fine, fine. Whatever. She can stay, but if I so much see her doing anything wrong. She's out of here," Nani grumbled, giving me a dirty look before leaving.

"Where are we going to put her? I don't think it would be a good idea to put Stitch and Angel together in a room while Nani is leery over Angel. The last thing we need is Nani suspecting Stitch and Angel making puppies. I'm not saying it's going to happen, but when Nani suspects something, she's going to harp about it all day," Lilo explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

Stitch and I blushed, trying not to look at one another.

"**She does raise a good point, Stitch. I think it's best we keep a low profile until Nani gets used to me, and who knows how long that could be. After all that just happened, it could be awhile until she does**," I explained, putting my paws in his.

Stitch lowered his ears and with a deep sigh, he agreed.

"I have an idea. She can sleep with me," Kupka piped up, breaking the soft moment.

We all gave him a disturbed look among the silence.

"EEEEWWWW, don't even think like _that_. What I mean is, Angel can get the bed and I get the floor. I didn't even like the bed anyway. Too feminine for my taste personally. Is it a deal or what?" He crossed his arms.

'He may be a scary individual, even to a vampire like myself, but I would choose a bed over a pile of blankets any day,' I thought to myself, trying to agree or disagree with his statement.

"**I guess…I could do that. As long you respect my personal space, it's a deal**," crossing my arms as I said the personal space part.

"Not a problem at all," Kupka agreed.

The time passed very quickly when I was at the Pelekai house. Had some laughed and fun. Dinner time was okay, I guess. I did get a glare or two from Nani at the dinner table. Pleakley still thought I was going to burn the house down or something. He was paranoid when I first came to this family. I don't know how the o'hana deals with it.

By the time everything was settled and done with. The night came by. The vampire's "day time" hours as I think of it.

Kupka had me fallow him to his room with Lilo and Stitch keeping a close eye on him as we went.

Leading me to a large room that was once a storage room when I first came. There was many paintings and self-portraits on the wall. Personally, the room looked a little bland with the lack of coloring the walls. The only thing that stood out was the bed. Looked more like a prison bed with a floral design on it from my perception of it.

This is my humble room. Looks bland, I know. But it's better than nothing, right?" He dropped his blankets and pillows onto the floor near t to the bed.

"**I'm fine with that. Thank you very much. I don't mind the way it looks. I'll take anything that doesn't step on any one's foot**," I smiled.

"Stitch and I will check on you periodically to make sure, Kupka doesn't go berserk on you. Right, Kupka," Lilo gave him 'the eye.'

"Do I look like I would cause harm onto her? I know I'm in anger management and all, but that doesn't make me a savage either," he complained, taking what Lilo said offensive.

"I don't know what to expect from you, Kupka. Just keep your manners good and things will run smoothly," Lilo warned.

"I will," he agreed, signing in disbelief.

"Well, I'm getting tired and Nani wants me to go to bed early now. School and stuff like that. Take care and see you tomorrow," Lilo yawned as she said it, stretching out while doing so.

"**Good night**," I smiled to her.

Stitch gave me a kiss and said good night in our native tongue.

I felt so loved and warm inside during those few short minutes.

They left the room, closing the door behind them.

"God, I thought they would never leave. They're always hounding me about my issues. Drives me nuts every time they mention I'm a danger to people," Kupka made his bed on the floor, throwing his pillow onto his blanket in frustration, "Suuuuure, Stitch gets mad and breaks something and everyone is like, 'Oh Stitch. We know you didn't mean to. Just be more careful, please.' What do I get? I knock down the phone by accident last week and everyone acts as so I just ended mankind. If anyone should go to anger management, it should be Stitch. I can't believe I moved back here."

I didn't say anything and just took my blankets and pillow to the bare bed.

"I'm sorry I gave you a hard time earlier and scared you just now. If you didn't notice, I'm not making the transition from my old home to here very well as you can see," Kupka apologized.

"**It's okay. I know how it is to be used to one environment and put into another one**," I lied to an extent.

"So…You're a vampire, huh?" He said casually.

I stood silent, didn't even face him. I was too afraid to do anything to be honest.

My blankets started to quickly position themselves quickly as I saw Kupka disappear and reappear with a quick puff of smoke with each time he did.

"There, your bed is ready," Kupka said behind me.

I still stood silent. Scared out of my wits to do anything.

Kupka sighed, "If you don't want to tell me. That's okay, but your secret will remain in my hands no matter what," he promised.

I took a deep breath and turned around to face him.

"**Yes, I'm a vampire and I take it you're the same**," I asked.

He shook his head no, sitting down on this makeshift bed.

"**My only question is…How did you figure me out? I thought I had it all at hand. I can't think of any slip up I made**," I shrugged still flabbergasted about the whole thing

"Well…It's a little odd that you were wearing a handmade crude cloak during the daytime for one. That and some of your fur was falling off too. It's simple math to the vampire community. So…Have any powers?" Kupka asked me.

"**Since I'm seeing where this is going. I guess it wouldn't hurt, I guess. I have several features I would like to say. Well, I have four fangs, two on top and two on the bottom. The top fangs are for gathering blood and the bottoms are for storage if needed. I have the power to lift one thousand one hundred twenty-five tons but I use it rarely us it do to a problem. I can jump a two story building but I can't fly sadly. I can be out in the sun…But not for long due to the hemophilia disease we have. The longer I stay out in the sun, the more fur I lose and the weaker I become. Any body part of mine will turn to ash if it touches fire and I'm allergic to garlic. My throat swells up like a balloon and I can't breathe due to the stuffiness of the nose**," I explained, sitting on the edge of the bed.

( I'm taking the books i have read and the TV shows i watched and using them for her powers, not to mention that I am adding a few of mine just to make it better.)

"Oh, nice. A mix-vamp," he smiled, rubbing his chin.

"**Huh**?" I wondered.

"I never mentioned that there are other types of vampires. Yours being a rare type. There's different breeds ofvampires. Huma-Vamps, Blood-Vamps, Food-Vamps, and Fantasy-Vamps are the four common vampire types. However, you're a Mix-Vamp, a very rare breed of vampire," Kupka explained.

"**And what are you? Vampire or normal folk can't find my sent even if I tried. It seems that you've been fallowing me somehow**, " I inquired, trying to learn as much as possible.

"I'm a Jumper. A teleporter for simpler terms. I'm not actually a vampire, just a gifted person with the blessed ability to teleport," he put his hands behind his back, looking a bit embarrassed..

"**Wow**," was all I could really say actually.

"For someone who is a vampire and sadly, most are very territorial over some regions. I must ask you…How come you won't hurt me? You don't seem the type from what I've witnessed, but it still raises that question in my head," I asked.

"That's because I run an organization called, V.P.A. short for Vampire Protection Agency. You see, when I moved here that sent a little ripple effect in the plans of the V.P.A. Without a leader, commander, whatever, the place would fall apart. Well, it was my choice to appoint a temporary leader for the organization. I check up on the status from time to time. If you want, I can take you there now," Kupka explained, extending his hand after finishing.

I took his hand, smiling nervously.

"Take a deep breath," he said.

Before I could, I felt like I just went through a vacuum for a few seconds. The next second that passed, I ended up in a big room with a lot of phones and a human behind the desk.

"Oh, Hello, Kupka. Who's your friend?" The male human asked.

"Good. This is Angel. Angel, this is Lamond," Kupka greeted us both.

"Well it's nice to see a beautiful lady, such as yourself," Lemond smiled.

I blushed, "**I'm happy to see you too**," I smiled.

"He has the power to drain energy from things. Lemond can jump just as high as you, but able to glide for five miles through the air. Another perk he has is the ability to mold his body into shadows of people and replicate his body into what he sees," Kupka explained, giving me the breakdown Lemond.

"Yep, that's me. Kupka really-"Lemond was interrupted by one of the many phones, "Sorry. I have to take this call," he apologized, touching the phone and vanishing in a puff of smoke that vanished in seconds.

Lemond came back in the same manner, "Good news, boss. Our star customer is hiring protection from our agency again. She has given the order and will be paying us one thousand dollars a week. I came by to tell you that. See you later," he noted and vanished again.

"Well that's good. It's nice to see that this place is still in tip-top shape," Kupka smiled, "This place is usually livelier than this. Must be busy tonight," he shrugged, looking at his watch, "Yeah, midnight hours. Busiest time of the night. I think it's time to take you home, Angel," he grabbed my hand.

Before I could ask, we ended up in the vacuum again and a second longer, we were back home. It felt nice to be on a soft blanket instead of a marble floor.

"**Well…Thanks for showing me the things you know. It was scary at first, but I feel safe now that you could reveal some of your life**," I thanked him.

"Not a problem. The question has been eating away at my mind all day on what you were. Well, I think it's time for bed. I'm sure that door will open very soon by the other residence of this home. Best not to make them wonder or something," he chuckled.

"**I'm thinking the same thing**," I nodded, getting on the bed.

I covered myself up and watched him get himself situated. The only thing that made me wonder was…Why he keeps his sunglasses on at all times. Even as I watch him go to sleep, his eyes are still hidden behind the black sunglasses. That was the last thought I had before falling asleep.


End file.
